


The Games They Play

by Superhero_Wannabe



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kinda, M/M, coffee shop AU, mall scavenger hunt, smoothie shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Wannabe/pseuds/Superhero_Wannabe
Summary: Race's friends rope him into a mall scavenger hunt. He's more than happy to play along until he gets to the item that has to do with a certain guy at a smoothie shop.





	The Games They Play

**Author's Note:**

> I could not, for the life of me, think of a good, clever name for the smoothie shop.

Prompt: My stupid friends roped me into a mall scavenger hunt and you're on the list

 

Race looked down at the list in his hand and sighed again. This was fun when it was doing stupid things like trying on the ugliest dress you can find in a store, or putting together a goth outfit at Hot Topic, or even jousting with another member of the party while riding those ridiculous electric animal scooters. But this item? Yikes. He read it to himself again, just to make sure that he was reading it right.

"Take a selfie with the cute guy at the smoothie shop that you've been whining over for months <3"

He suppressed a groan. He knew that whoever made this scavenger hunt list included this bullet on his list only. He was the only one that liked the smoothie guy, but it was also obvious by his friends standing a ways behind him, pausing their own hunt to attempt to watch the scene unfold. They were doing a terrible job at being discreet. Of course Race knew they were there.  
He looked over to the smoothie shop and realized that if he was going to do this, it would have to be now. The smoothie place looked deserted and Cute Guy was the only one working. He figured it would be better to go now before it got busy again. Less people to embarrass himself in front of, right? He adjusted his clothes, ran an anxious hand through his hair, and walked over to the smoothie shop. As he approached the counter, Cute Guy stood up from his position of leaning on the counter with his head in his hand. He took his spot behind the cash register and spouted the usual customer service line when Race approached the counter.

"Hi, welcome to Smoothie Central. How may I help you today?" Cute Guy gave him a small smile and Race couldn't tell if it was fake or not. He popped his knuckles nervously and played with his scavenger hunt sheet as he tried to word this without sounding weird.

"Okay, this might sound really strange, but... Can I get a selfie with you? My friends roped me into doing this stupid mall scavenger hunt and uh, you're on the list." Race managed to spit out a whole sentence before looking up at the guy. Before Cute Guy could say anything, he quickly adds on "I'll buy something too, of course! That way I'm not just wasted business, y'know?" He chuckles awkwardly and rubs his hand up and down his arm. Cute Guy's smile grows a little before he sticks his hand out for a handshake.

"Sure, I can help you out. I know what it's like to have overbearing friends. The name's Spot, by the way. Spot Conlon."

Race quickly takes his hand, a bit more relieved but still nervous. Because it's not like talking to the guy has made him less cute. "Racetrack Higgins. Thanks for the favor."

Spot shrugs, pulling a scrap piece of paper and a pen out of a drawer. "Don't worry about it. It's the most interesting thing that's happened all day, to be quite honest. Oh, and don't worry about buying anything, I have something else in mind."

Race lifts an eyebrow, curiosity successfully piqued. He was beginning to feel a little more relaxed around Spot, sliding his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it. He holds it up to get ready for the selfie and turns his back to Spot, leaning against the counter.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

He sees Spot smirk in the camera as he leans forward on the counter, positioning himself in the frame. "A date."

Race jumps from surprise and takes the picture in a rush, practically dropping his phone. He whips around to face Spot again, face slowly turning red, and eyes wide. "What?" He sputters out, gripping his paper tightly and roughly shoving his phone into his pocket.

Spot pushes the scrap piece of paper that he was writing on earlier into Race's hand and smirks smugly. "A date." He repeats calmly.   
"I've been seeing this real cute, blonde guy for a couple weeks now. Always manages to catch my attention, but I never got the chance to ask his name. And now that I can put a name to the face, why not seize the chance while I have it?"

Race lets out a short, disbelieving laugh, running his hand through his hair. "And here I thought I was the only one. I've been dying to ask you out for weeks as well."

"See you on Saturday then, Racer."

Race smiles widely, holding the slip of paper with Spot's number on it up in the air as he turns to leave. "I'll text you, Spotty!"

Spot rolls his eyes playfully and shakes his head at the dumb nickname as he watches Race round the corner. Not even a few minutes later and he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out, he sees a message from an unknown number with an image attached. He smiles as he opens it, seeing a slightly blurry selfie of him and Race. Spot's smiling like a Cheshire cat while Race looks rightfully spooked, a light pink tint on his cheeks. Spot chuckles at the picture. He's a bit surprised the spazzy teen didn't drop his phone while taking it. He enters the contact into his phone and shoots back a response.

"You gonna be that jittery on our date too?"

He doesn't have to wait that long to get a response.

"Dunno. You still plan on being that handsome?"

Spot shakes his head at Race's antics. What was he going to do with this guy? Either way, he couldn't wait for the weekend.


End file.
